The invention relates to a device for detachably coupling the orifice of a branchline to a line carrying a pressure medium and having a plurality of discharge valves disposed in distance apart from each other in the line wall, with the coupling being accomplished by means of a coupling device which is movable throughout the length of the line and which contains the orifice and opens one of the discharge valves.
Coupling devices are known which are stationarily mounted on a branch of a pressure line. In such pressure lines the coupling is carried out by a coupling member which is inserted against the pressure and which is removed for decoupling. The disadvantage is that, when changing the operating site, the coupling device may be displaced only with a high cost of labor.
Furthermore, a device is known (from U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,562), wherein a coupling device is movable parallel to a pressure line which is coupled with discharge valves at the pressure line. For this purpose, a double-sided, inclined guide channel is provided for each coupling, through which a pretensioned plunger for opening the discharge valve is mounted in the coupling device. The structural costs for this embodiment is considerable and large displacement forces are required in the area of the discharge valves.